


Wink Wink

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Series: Victor is Only Human [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humour, I promise, M/M, One Shot, Revenge, Victor gets destroyed, feel good, mature rating for the humour, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Yuuri FINALLY gets his revenge on Victor, all thanks to an angry teen's insult, and Victor can't deal





	Wink Wink

It was another day at the Russian rink, training hard to be the best skaters they could. Yakov had called for his lunch break, complaining about youths going too long without a proper meal (but everyone knew it was because of his current bowel problems that Mila accidently overheard about while Yakov was on the phone). When the lunch break came, the skaters left the ice to go have lunch at the canteen together instead of using the spare time for training, as they usually did on Wednesdays. The camaraderie was something Yuuri had missed while training back in Japan, having rinkmates to hang out with. Sure, Victor was almost always around, and he had his family, the Nishigori’s, and Minako close by, but they were always working till the evening when Yuuri needed to calm down and have time to himself.

After they all had their food, everyone sat around one of the tables. Yuuri and Victor sat on one side, Mila and Georgi sat on the other, and Yurio sat at the head. While they ate, they talked, about nothing and everything, and all in between, they shared photos, gossip and skating news. Georgi liked to talk about Maria most (his new love interest), Mila loved to annoy Yurio who would get angry and threaten to leave, and Yuuri and Victor liked to share photos of Makkachin and other pets. The group were always excited to hear from the others, except Yurio who showed his interest by teenage angsting, and had all come to be very good friends. Yuuri initially thought it would take time to fit in, but the Wednesday lunch tradition had put him right in with the group who all spoke English around Yuuri so he could be included.

At that moment he was showing an old picture of Vicchan to Mila, one Mari messaged to him when Victor asked for baby photos. Yuuri was hesitant to ask, but Victor promised to show him his in return. 

“Aw, so sweet! And you named him after Victor? Adorable!” Mila squealed. “Here! Let me show you my dog I had when I was younger.” Mila scrolled through her phone at lightning speed till she came across the photo of a fluffy Pomeranian, and showed it to Yuuri. “Her name was Masya, and she hated everyone but my mother.”

“Bet that didn’t stop you from trying, hag,” Yurio said, finally joining a conversation (and it was either this or Victor and Georgi’s conversation on foot creams). 

“She’s very cute,” cooed Yuuri. “She looks like a pillow.”

“That’s what my father used to say.”

“Here, let me see,” demanded Yurio, reaching his arm out to take the phone and not bothering to ask first. Mila smirked at his teenage angst, having only recently gotten out of hers, and handed the phone other. Yurio took one look and said, “Looks like a rat.”

“Rude,” Mila muttered, a bit put out. She must have cared a lot for the dog for her good and humorous nature to sour.

“You called Potya fat! You don’t get to be mad at me!” Yurio had slammed his hands on the table as he stood and leaned over, trying to be a big boy, but only succeeding in looking petulant and getting the whole table’s attention.

Mila had crossed her arms and looked away from the boy, saying, “I’m not talking to you till you apologise.”

“NO WAY HAG!” Yurio shouted. Georgi and Victor gasped, Mila scowled, and Yuuri shook his head.

“Yura, no!” Georgi scolded. 

“RUDE!” Mila cried again.

The table managed to break out in an angry back a forth between the teenager and the Russian adults.

“Yurio,” Yuuri said, managing to get the boy’s eyes staring daggers into him and silencing the table. “That was uncalled for. You need to apologise.”

Yurio huffed up again, ready for another round, but he seemed to hold his breath and contemplate. “Fine,” he said shortly. “Sorry.”

“Thank you!” Mila smiled, looking pleased with herself in her victory.

“Wow, Yurio, you must _really_ like Yuuri to do what he says,” Victor joked, antagonising the teen and firing him up again.

“You’re an asshole!” Yurio bellowed, to which Victor only winked. “A winking asshole!”

And then Yuuri became inspired. He still hadn’t forgotten his plan for revenge, his first attempt rebounding terribly for him. And Yurio, sweet angry Yurio, had just given him the ammunition to absolutely destroy Victor. So while Victor laughed, and Mila and Georgi tried to quell the raging teen, Yuuri leaned over and whispered in Victor’s ear. 

Victor stopped laughing immediately. His face reddened. He became bashful. He tried to say something, but he couldn’t overcome the stuttering. 

The others had noticed.

“Victor? What’s wrong?” Mila asked.

But Victor still had trouble speaking. And before anyone else could say anything, Yakov was calling them back to the ice.

For the rest of the afternoon, Victor was noticeably coy, avoiding contact with everyone except Yuuri. When they did speak, Yuuri would smirk and whisper again, usually causing Victor to almost fall down. Yurio had to smother his laughs each time, else be open to Yakov’s castigation. Mila and Georgi wished so badly to know what Yuuri was saying to Victor, who was impossible to embarrass and never acted this way before. So, before the couple left that night, the rest of the Russian team caught Yuuri while Victor was in the changing room, and asked him what he was saying.

“It’s a secret,” he grinned, and walked away.

~

“You’re an asshole!” Yurio bellowed, to which Victor only winked. “A winking asshole!”

Then he felt Yuuri lean towards him and felt warm breath on his ear as Yuuri whispered “Reminds me of last night, when you were bent over for me, and I pulled out and your asshole was winking at _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if anyone's following this series and been waiting for an update. im severely depressed and anxious and doing my thesis all at once, so i'm very much writer blocked most the time, and any free time i have i usually spend playing games. that said, i appreciate comments so much on my work because it makes my day better and boosts my productivity.
> 
> i have no clue what i'm going to write next for this series, or when, but i'm still gonna try when i can. thank you for your patience


End file.
